


Love, sweet love

by dmichelle312



Series: Pokemon fanfics [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Ilima, Bisexual Sun, Boys In Love, Chair Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Everyone is of age, Falling In Love, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Grownup!Ilima, Grownup!Sun, I write erotism NOT porn I DON'T do porn, In my headcanon EVERYONE is legal, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, Lillie passed away, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Love, Married Characters, Married Couple, Masturbation, Men Crying, Past opposite-sex romantic relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Same-sex romantic relationships, See the link in my beginning author's notes, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, So don't come after me, Takes place ten years after the events of Sun & Moon, Tender Sex, Tenderness, True Love, Undressing, Vulnerability, past major character death, they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Sun is devastated when Lillie dies of cancer. Theirs was a short life of married happiness as she passed away two years after their marriage. Ilima support Sun through depression and grief and take care of Sun when Sun can't take care of himself. Sun has fallen in love with his best friend Ilima and his feelings for Ilima grow stronger. Ilima reciprocate his love. This is the story of how Sun and Ilima built that beautiful and strong love relationship.





	Love, sweet love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).

> Shiningsunshipping and Brightdayshipping. I love both, but I don't write infidelity or polyshipping/polygamy (I'm strictly monoshipping/monogamy). So in my headcanon, Sun remarry after Lillie passed away and gets married to Ilima. In my headcanon, Sun and Ilima are bisexual (also, Illima's battle backdrop for the VS Screen in the games is literally a rainbow), Lillie is heterosexual, Hau is bisexual, and Gladion is gay. As for Moon, I don't know, I don't ship her with anyone yet. In my headcanon, Moon is Sun's cousin and Sun's mom and Moon's mom are twin sisters.
> 
> Here's some informations on the character of Ilima:
> 
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ilima
> 
> http://ilima.fireslash.org/ilima.php
> 
> Like my two previous works in this series, I'm gifting this fanfic to Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune) who is encouraging and supporting me in my writings. Thanks, Erin.
> 
> Warning: Folks, this fanfic contains sexual content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18, and if you choose to read it anyway, I can't be held responsible for that, it's the fault of the parents for not monitoring what their minor sons and daughters read on the Internet. As for the adult readers, don't like don't read, as simple as that. There's a warning in the tags AND in my beginning author's notes, so no one can whine and say that I didn't warn enough.
> 
> Folks, I write erotism NOT porn, I DON'T do porn (I find it quite offensive and insulting that some people don't bother to learn the difference between the two and that they call porn what isn't porn or that they call all sex porn, it's ridiculous and insulting). Folks, read the comment section of this fanfictions where I explain the differences between the two:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177200
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Lillie had died of cancer and her husband Sun was devastated. After the funeral, he just stood there, staring into empty space. Mallow, Gladion, Hau, Professor Kukui, his cousin Moon and even his mom Jessica didn't manage to make him move and go home. A man forced his way through the crowd. It was Ilima. He brushed his pink hair out of his face and his gray eyes fell upon Sun's face. One look at Sun's tear-stained cheeks and he felt his heart break. He turned to the others.

"I'll take care of him, you don't have to worry anymore", Ilima said.

His soft and soothing voice calmed them down.

"Have him give me a call when he feels better, will you?", asked Kukui.

"I will", Ilima replied.

Please, keep us informed", said Gladion, holding his husband's hand, attempting to comfort Hau who looked concerned for his friend.

Ilima nodded.

"My cousin sure need a friend right now. Thank you for being there for him", said Moon.

Ilima smiled.

"Thank you so much for watching over my son, Ilima", said Jessica.

"You're most welcome, madam", he said.

"Please call me Jessie, everyone does", she said.

"Jessie then", he replied.

He smiled.

"I'll make sure he calls his mother when he feels better", he added.

She smiled back.

They left and went home. Sun was left with Ilima.

"Sun, you and I have have been friends for years, we've been friends for ten years, and there's always a spare room just for you in my home. Will you come and spend a week or two at my house? We'll sort things out, talk about things if you want, and I'll give you all the support you need", Ilima said.

Sun looked up and looked straight into Ilima's soft gray eyes. He saw sadness, compassion, concern and affection. Sun nodded his agreement. He looked sad and exhausted.

"We can stop by your house first if there's a few things you'd like to take with you. But if you don't want to, that's all right too. As you already know, I don't mind providing you with everything you could possibly need when you stay over at my place, you're my best friend. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, if you need me. When my sister passed away and I lost her, talking to other people about what I was feeling really helped me heal. So like I said, we can talk about these things if you want. If you feel the need to talk, I'd listen. There's no judgment here. You know that, don't you?", Ilima said.

Sun nodded.

"I know. And I think I'll take you up on your offer because I'm not ready to go home yet, not even to pick up some stuff", Sun replied.

"That's understandable, Sun. Shall we go now?", Ilima asked.

Not trusting his voice, Sun nodded. They made their way to Ilima's home and Sun followed him inside. Ilima went to the guest room he kept for Sun and made sure everything was ready, that Sun would have everything he needed. There wasn't much to do because he always kept Sun's room clean and ready for his next visit. Ilima went back to the living room.

"You know where your room is. I won't be long. I'm going to make us some Bluk Berry tea and maybe something to eat", Ilima said.

Sun went to his room and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard knocking on the door and the familiar voice of Ilima calling his name.

"Yes, you can come in", Sun said.

The door opened, Ilima picked up his tray and walked in, leaving the tray on the table.

"I brought us something to eat", Ilima said.

Sun shook his head.

"I don't think I could eat anything right now", he said.

"Tea perhaps?", Ilima asked.

Sun nodded. Ilima smiled and handed him a cup of Bluk Berry tea. Sun thanked him and sipped his tea slowly, enjoying the heat and the fragrance.

"Sun, will you at least eat two of three Shalour sables? Or a Lumiose Galette? You need your strength, Sun. I know you don't feel like eating, but I'm sure you haven't taken the time for it today", Ilima said as gently as possible.

But Sun wasn't listening. He was staring at the wall with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Sun, I wish I could do more to help you", Ilima said, his gray eyes full of compassion.

"I just... I need a moment alone, please", Sun said.

"Of course", Ilima replied.

"Thank you", Sun said.

"Whatever you need", Ilima added.

Before closing the door behind him, Ilima turned to his best friend.

"I'll come back in a while to check on you", he said.

"Okay", Sun replied.

The door closed and Sun sat, hugging his pillow. He closed his eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks. Exhausted from crying and feeling depressed, he slipped under the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

After knocking on the door twice, Ilima opened it and peeked inside. Sun was napping. The blanket had fallen on the floor. Ilima picked it up and covered Sun with it gently, making sure his sleep wouldn't be disturbed. He left the room and gently closed the door so he wouldn't wake Sun up. In the hall, he came face to face with his Smeargle, a male named Vince. Ilima Stroke his head. The Pokemon looked at Ilima, his eyes full of concern as he picked up on Ilima's worry and sadness.

"I worry about Sun. He's resting and taking a nap, but I wish I could get him to eat something", Ilima said.

Vince's face brightened and he pulled on Ilima's arm.

"You want to show me something?", Ilima asked.

Vince nodded.

"Fine. I'll follow you", Ilima said.

Ilima followed Vince into his garden. Vince pointed at the bushes and the berries and jumped excitedly.

"You just had dinner, Vince", he said.

Vince pointed at himself and shook his head.

"Not for you?", asked Ilima.

Vince nodded. The Pokemon started to pantomime wildly, trying to show Ilima where he was going with this. Vince mimed a sad human getting hungry, then pointed at the berries in the bushes and mimed eating then made an happy face.

"You think we could get him to eat something if we made something with berries in it?", Ilima asked.

Vince nodded. The Pokemon ran into the house and retrieved a bowl. Ilima harvested some Rawst Berries and Belue Berries and put them in the bowl Vince was holding for him. They went back inside. Ilima sliced Rawst berries and added the Belue berries. Vince handed him a bottle of Moomoo Milk and a jar of honey.

"Ah, I see", Ilima said.

Ilima poured some milk into the bowl and added enough milk to cover the berries, then added a teaspoon of honey. Then he stirred it with a spoon to dissolve the honey and left the bowl and the spoon on the kitchen table, along with another cup of Bluk Berry tea. Fifteen minutes later, Sun walked out of his room. His stomach was growling. He walked into the kitchen and spotted the berries and the tea. Knowing that Ilima left it for him, he sat and started eating the berries with his spoon. Ilima and Vince smiled at each other. Ilima stepped into the kitchen, looked at Sun and smiled at him. Ilima's smile warmed Sun's heart and brought him comfort.

"What?", asked Sun, blushing.

"I'm just glad to see you eat", Ilima replied.

Sun attempted a smile, but his grieving heart wouldn't let him.

"Sun, berries are good for your health and tasty, but you need proteins. Chansey eggs are said to be very nutritious. If I make egg drop soup, will you eat some? Even if you eat only half a bowl of soup, you'd still have some proteins in you", Ilima said.

"I will eat some soup, to calm your worry if anything", Sun said.

Ilima made the egg drop soup and Vince filled the bowls. They are in silence. When his soup came, Sun took a deep breath and decided he was going to eat slowly and savor each bite. Ilima's presence brought him comfort. He knew that he still had some bad days ahead of him and that he would have boughs of depression, grief and sadness. But he was glad he had his best friend to help him through this. He was twenty-one years old, he and Ilima had been friends for ten years, and Sun was glad he had such a good and supportive friend.

In the following days, Sun had broughs of depression and grief. Ilima sat with him in the living room and they talked. When he saw Sun's tears flowing, he gently squeezed Sun's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Sun, it's okay to grieve and cry. It's all part of the healing process. I went through this myself when my sister passed away. You know there's no judgment here. It's okay. Whatever you need, it's fine", Ilima said.

Sun looked into Ilima's gray eyes and nodded.

"Thanks", he said.

"That's what friends are for", Ilima replied.

Two weeks later, Ilima approached Sun and suggested they went out and had a Pokemon battle. They needed exercise and decided to spend some time outside with their Pokemon. Ilima said he would take them to a place away from prying eyes so even Nebby the Solgaleo could get some fresh air and spend some time outside.

"Thank you, Ilima", Sun said.

"You're most welcome, Sun", Ilima replied.

When Sun saw Ilima's smile and Ilima's gray eyes shining with affection, he felt warmth spread from his heart but also warmth spread in his cheeks which he tried to hide. He frowned and wondered where this new feeling came from. He decided that he would think about it later and followed Ilima outside. They had a good time. They let their Pokemon exercise and battle it out. Ilima smiled and handed Sun a bottle of Mago Berry and Pinap Berry juice and took a sip of his own bottle. After a while, they decided to join their Pokemon and their game. Sun tripped and fell.

"Are you okay?", Ilima asked.

Sun nodded.

Ilima reached out to him and Sun grabbed his hand. Sun looked into Ilima's gray eyes and felt warmth spread in his cheeks and felt like he had Butterfrees or Beautiflys in his stomach. Ilima was smiling and Sun was wondering if Ilima knew what was happening to him. But once again Sun decided that he would think about it later. Ilima helped him to his feet and they joined their Pokemon. Ilima had brought his Pokemon with him and he was happy to see them play games and have fun. There was Vince, his male Smeargle, Darryk, his male Gumshoos and Vito his male Komala. Sun had brought some of his Pokemon and some of Lillie's Pokemon. There was Ketsu, his male Torracat, Naya, his female Lycanroc Midday Form, Midnight, his male Murkrow, Elektra, Lillie's female Kantonian Raichu, and of course, Nebby the Solgaleo. Sun and Ilima spent some more time outside with their Pokemon and then went home.

* * *

A week later, Ilima was sitting in the living room with Sun.

"Why don't you take a seat while I make us some Oran Berry tea?", Ilima said.

He had a clear tea pot and flowering Oran Berry tea packets. He smiled.

"That was a gift from Professor Kukui for my birthday. Remember?", Ilima added.

Sun nodded.

"Yes, I gave you a box of homemade cookies that I made myself", Sun replied.

Ilima turned to him, still smiling.

"It'll be my pleasure to share my Oran Berry tea with you", Ilima said.

Sitting on the sofa in the living room, Sun shivered and wrapped himself in his blanket, his knees pressing against his chest. Sun felt confused and agitated. Too much was happening at the same time . The loss of his wife, his newfound feelings for his best friend of ten years, and the knowledge that even though Mohn had gotten his memories back and had been reunited with his family he had lost his daughter to a terrible disease and he and Lusamine and Gladion were without doubt as devastated as he was. Ilima came back with two smoking cups of Oran Berry tea and a few sandwiches. He put the tray on the living room table and took place on the couch next to Sun. Sun jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you", Ilima said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling that well today. Too much is happening at once and I feel overwhelmed", Sun replied.

Ilima gave him a sympathetic look of understanding.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Ilima asked.

"Not yet", Sun replied.

Ilima nodded.

"Feel free to do so when you are ready. You know I'd listen", Ilima said.

"I know", Sun replied.

Sun picked up a piece of sandwich, then sipped some of his Oran Berry tea.

"I'm gonna call my mother and my brother-in-law", Sun said.

"That's good, Sun. You can call them in your room. I'll give you all the time and privacy you need", Ilima said.

Sun ran a hand through his ebony black hair and nodded, his gray eyes sparkling with gratitude. Ilima smiled.

"Tell them I say "Alola", okay?", Ilima asked.

"I will", Sun promised.

Sun went to his room, pulled his cell phone out and called his mother. He told her that he would stay at Ilima's for a while longer, that she didn't need to worry about him, that his best friend was taking care of him, and that Ilima said "Hi".

Jessie smiled.

"Ilima is a real sweetheart. I'm so glad you have such good friends, my son. You take care of yourself and take all the time you need, okay? Call me again whenever you want", she said.

"I will. Thanks, mom", he replied.

Then he called Hau and Gladion. He asked them if they could spend time together the next day, all three of them. In fact, all four of them, because Sun's Cousin, Moon, who was also friends with Hau and Gladion wanted to be there as well to support her cousin and her two friends, something they all appreciated.

"Yes, we can spend time at Kukui's place. He's leaving for two or three days and gave us a key, he said we can use his house as a gathering place. We'll pick you up around one PM. Is that all right with you?", Gladion asked.

"It is. How are you and your parents holding up, Gladion?", Sun said.

"We're managing to get through each day, but it isn't easy", Gladion replied.

"Same thing for me. She was my friend", Hau said.

After a short moment of silence, Sun heard Hau's voice again.

"Anyhow, it's good to hear your voice again, friend, and to know that we will be seeing you tomorrow. Also, we're thankful to Ilima for taking care of you. He really is worthy of being your best friend. Tell him we say "Alola" too. In fact, we'll say "Alola" and "thanks" to him when we pick you up tomorrow and when we accompany you back to his house. Take care and see you tomorrow", Hau said.

Sun hung up and smiled.

* * *

Sun joined Ilima in the garden. It was a beautiful, sunny day and Ilima was enjoying the sunlight and the breeze in his face. Sun told him that he would spend the afternoon with his friends the next day and that he would come back in time to help him feed the Pokemon and make supper.

"That's good, Sun. You have my support in all this, one hundred per cent", Ilima said.

Ilima ran a hand through his pink hair and smiled, his gray eyes sparkling joyfully.

"How about we go buy some grocery, Sun? Will you accompany me?", Ilima asked.

"Yes", Sun replied, thankful for the distraction because seeing Ilima's smile and Ilima's eyes sparkle with joy did things to him, he felt his stomach flip-flop and his heart flutter.

Ilima took his wallet and his sunglasses and they went to the grocery store in his car and parked it outside to bring the bags inside. Ilima had been humming as he drove and Sun had been listening to the music on the radio and relaxing, enjoying the breeze on his face through the opened window. Vince even briefly popped out of his Pokeball to hum along with Ilima as the former Trial Captain drummed the beat on the steering wheel. Ilima and Smeargle laughed joyfully and Sun smiled. Sun felt happy when he went to bed that night.

When Sun woke up in the middle of the night after having a pleasant erotic dream about his best friend and masturbated to a fantasy of him, Sun felt a mixture of resignation and embarassment. He knew he had feelings for Ilima, but he also felt embarassed for having those sexual thoughts about his friend even though he logically knew it was nothing to be ashamed of and that his friends Gladion and Hau and other people he knew experienced the same thing, they too had had not just feelings but also sexual thoughts about at least one of their friends. Some of his friends were gay or bi, including Ilima who was bi but was single at that time, and he knew there was nothing wrong with being gay or bi. In fact, LGBT couple had his full support. He was also aware that it was not just the sex that he had enjoyed in his erotic dream, it was also the tenderness, the intimacy, the gentle and deep kisses, the love he saw in Ilima's eyes when he, Sun, writhed and cried out softly as the Prince of the Trainer's School took him with delicious thoroughness in an empty classroom after sunset. More than sex, it was love and tenderness he craved the most and he knew he had fallen in love with his best friend.

The next day, Hau, Gladion and Moon dropped by Ilima's house to pick up Sun.

"Thank you, Ilima, for taking care of my cousin", Moon said.

"It's nice to see you again, Ilima. Thanks for being there for him", Hau exclaimed.

"This man helped my father get his memories back, Ilima. So thank you for looking after him", Gladion added.

"You're most welcome, my friend. And Sun is such a joy to be around. I enjoy his company as much as he enjoys mine", Ilima replied.

Sun tried to hide his blush but was unsuccessful.

"I'll be seeing you this evening for supper, Sun", Ilima added.

Sun left with Gladion, Hau and Moon. They gathered together in Kukui's home to discuss the situation.

"I know it's a stupid question, but how is your mother, Gladion? Maybe I should go see her and say something", Sun said.

"Hau and I take care of her. She said she wants you to focus on your own healing. And here's an advice I have for you. Whenever you feel ready, just go for it, life is too short to hesitate and if it makes you happy, that's all that really matters", Gladion replied.

"What?", Sun asked, confused.

"Oh come on, Sun, Gladion and I noticed how you look at Ilima", Hau said.

"You really like him and I think he really likes you too. I saw it in his eyes", Moon said.

"Did you brought me here so you could discuss my love life, or absence of one?', Sun asked.

"We just want to see you happy, Sun", Hau replied.

Sun shook his head but he smiled and didn't hold it against them.

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?", Gladion asked.

"I guess so. I mean, I'm gonna have to at some point. Right?", Sun said.

Gladion nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, indeed", Moon replied.

"If I had enough courage to tell Gladion, I'm sure you can gather enough courage to tell Ilima. After all, you showed your courage when you completed your Island Challenge. And you're the Champion", Hau said.

"Was the Champion. I quit after six years, remember? I wanted to experience other things and get some of my freedom back. But from what I've heard, it's not an uncommon thing because other Champions in other regions also passed down the torch to someone else after four to ten years and resigned and they are currently doing another job or working on some of their projects or gardening and growing berries. Something like that. But I get what you mean, Hau", Sun replied.

* * *

They hung out and chatted for another hour or two and then they dropped off Sun to Ilima's house. Hau gave him a wink, Gladion gave him a nod and Moon squeezed his shoulder. Sun sighed and watched them leave. He went to the kitchen to help Ilima prepare supper. They sat at the kitchen table and started eating. Sun chewed then swallowed and took a sip of his coffee. Then he noticed that Ilima was staring at him. He looked away and choked on air as he felt a blush form on his face. After their meal, they cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

"Hey, Sun, you want to watch TV with me?", Ilima asked.

"Yeah, okay", Sun replied.

They went to the living room to watch TV. They both reached for the remote at the same time, their hands brushed against each other, it was as if a bolt of electricity shot through them. A movie started playing on the television. Sun tried to hide his blush.

Ilima turned to Sun and smiled.

"Sun, do you have something to tell me?", Ilima asked.

"No?", replied Sun.

"Are you sure?", Ilima asked.

Nervous and self-conscious, Sun played with his shoelaces, twirling them around his fingers and stammered a reply. He was twenty-one years old but he felt like a child in that moment, unable to look Ilima in the face. In fact, it had been easier for him to talk to Ilima when he was a child on his Island Challenge ten years ago than it was to talk to Ilima as an adult. But he didn't have romantic feelings for Ilima back then.

"Sun, hey Sun, look at me", said Ilima.

Sun lifted his head and looked at him. Ilima ran a hand through his pink hair and smiled.

"Listen, Sun. You know you can tell me everything. I know you have something to tell me. Just tell me. It's okay", Ilima said.

Sun opened his mouth but he couldn't say anything, he couldn' find the words to tell Ilima. Ilima's gray eyes shone with kindness and joy.

"Sun, I know you've fallen in love with me", Ilima said.

"How did I betray myself, Ilima?", Sun asked.

"In almost every word and gesture, Sun. I can see how much you love me. I know that you look at me differently now and that you love me as more than a friend", Ilima said.

"Do you... Do you feel the same way about me?", Sun asked.

Ilima took Sun's face between his fingers, lifted it toward him and kissed Sun on the lips. Sun felt as if another bolt of electricity shot through him. Ilima's lips were soft, warm and felt overwhelmingly right against Sun's. Ilima was gentle and tender and Sun shuddered against him as he returned Ilima's kiss.

"Does that answer your question? Yes, Sun, yes, I do feel the same way about you", Ilima said.

"Would you... would you hold my hand?", Sun asked.

Ilima smiled. He took Sun's hand into his own, kissed his palm and the sensitive underside of his wrist and intertwined their fingers.

"Ilima... Ilima... I love you so much", Sun whispered, his voice broken by emotion.

"I know. I love you too", Ilima replied as he tenderly cupped Sun's cheek with his other hand. 

Sun was happy that Ilima felt the same way about him. He felt like a weight had been removed, and he knew that Ilima was helping clear the space for a new loving relationship to start. He wrapped his arms around Ilima and laid his head on Ilima's shoulder, feeling thankful.

The next few weeks, they experienced living together as a couple. Making out on the couch and kissing each other breathless, holding hands, watching movies together, going on dates. Sun loved gardening and helped Ilima grow berries in the garden for cooking, for tea, and for their Pokemon. Ilima had a bush of white roses in his garden and he had told his Pokemon to stay away from it lest they hurt themselves on the thorns. Ilima had planted his flowers months ago with loving hands and tearful eyes. But when Vince who didn't listen to his warning hurt himself on the thorns and cried, Ilima shed a different kind of tears that day, tears of compassion, as he treated his Smeargle's injury and comforted his Pokemon. From that day forward, all of Ilima's Pokemon stayed away from the rose bush. Ilima taught Sun how to prune and trim the roses and what tools should be used, in case he was not available to do it himself. Sun was delighted to see that Ilima trusted him with that responsibility. Also, it was something he enjoyed sharing with Ilima.

* * *

About a week after their first kiss, Ilima came home to find Sun sipping coffee at the kitchen table and noticing the bags and boxes on the floor nearby, he had to ask Sun.

"I took some money in my bank account and bought some new clothes and shoes. I just thought I was about due for new stuff anyway and it'd be easy to grab them while I was out for a haircut. Screw the Page Rider Pokemon today, I decided to go with Chandler, my male Honchkrow", Sun said.

"How did it go?", Ilima asked.

"It went well. I feel like a new man", Sun replied.

"That's good", Ilima said with a smile.

Sun handed him a cup of coffee. Ilima gladly took it and sipped his coffee.

"Are you ready to pick up your stuff, Sun?", Ilima asked.

Sun nodded. They had discussed it and Sun was going to move in with Ilima. They would pack the stuff Sun wanted to keep and have it delivered to Ilima's house and Ilima gave him a copy of his house key. They went over to Sun's house and started packing stuff together. Ilima was packing Sun's books and Pokemon magazines. He joined Sun who was holding a shirt in his hands, a child-sized shirt he had gotten after beating the league when he was eleven, ten years ago.

Ilima smiled fondly.

"That's your trial guide tee. You kept it", Ilima said.

Ilima had asked Sun for a favor when Sun went to see him in his house. He gave Sun a Normalium Z and requested that Sun went to put it into the pedestal in Verdant Cave. After rematching the Totem Pokemon and putting the Z crystal into the pedestal, Sun received a trial guide tee.

"I derived more pride from helping you prepare the next generation of trainers than I did from the title of Champion", Sun said.

Sun looked at Ilima with a sad smile.

"It's been ten years and there's no way I'm ever going to fit in this anymore", Sun added.

Ilima's fond smile widened and he hugged Sun.

"Since you love it so much, I'll get you an adult-sized one. You can still keep this one too, I can see that it holds sentimental value to you even though it's worn out and faded and it hold good memories for you", Ilima said.

Ilima helped Sun pack the rest of his stuff. They had it delivered to Ilima's house, their house now. Ilima brought Sun over to his parents' house after he called them to tell them that he and Sun were in a romantic relationship. His parents were happy for him and told him to bring Sun over for dinner. They were happy that their son was dating a talented and intelligent man who was respected as both a good man and a former Champion. It was at that dinner, about a week later, that Ilima announced to his parents that he and Sun were getting married.

It was a small wedding and that's how they wanted it. Only family and close friends were invited. There was Sun's mom and his cousin Moon, Ilima's parents, Hau and Gladion, Professors Kukui and Burnet, and some of Ilima's friends, no more than fifty people including the staff in charge of the ceremony and reception. Sun and Ilima had tears of joy in their eyes when they said "I do" and kissed each other.

* * *

After the wedding, there was the reception. They ate and dance. The guests gave Sun and Ilima wedding gifts. Once the reception was over, they congratulated the married couple one last time and went home. Sun and Ilima went home too. When they walked into their house, they decided to take a bath together. They put on their pyjamas and laid down on the living room couch for a make out session. They had made some tea and chatted until their mugs were empty, then they laid down and kissed each other slowly. Ilima slipped a hand under Sun's shirt and whispered something in his ear, Sun shivered and smiled. Ilima invited Sun to explore too should he desire to do so. The kiss deepened and they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

"They call you the Prince of the Trainer's School. Now you're MY prince", Sun said.

"And you're mine too", Ilima replied with a smile.

When Ilima rolled his hips and squeezed Sun's bottom, a moan escaped Sun. Ilima saw the desire in Sun's eyes and knew that Sun wanted more, was ready for more. There was no misreading the desire in his eyes or trapped behind his pyjamas pants, which was currently pressed against Ilima's belly. After asking Sun if he really wanted to go all the way, he relocated them to the living room chair. Ilima had done this with another male only once and Sun had never done it with another male before so it was his first time with a male and with Ilima. Ilima wanted his first time to be special. Sun parted his lips and deepened the kiss. As the kiss got more heated, the barrier of clothing between them was removed, tossed to the floor, the passion burning hotter than fire. Sun sat on the living room chair and Ilima straddled him. Ilima rolled his hips and their cocks rubbed together. It was simple friction, but it felt special as their love for one another shone in their eyes. Sun heard Ilima's whispered words of tenderness and his heart lept for joy. Ilima gently stroke Sun's face and hair and ground against him. And then, Sun moaned deep in his throat, his whole body shuddered and convulsed as he came to orgasm, screaming in pleasure.

"That's it, love. Let go and let me hear your screams of pleasure. I love how vocal you are in bed. Let me hear yours and I'll let you hear mine. That's it", said Ilima, murmuring encouragements to Sun.

Shortly after, as he rolled his hips one last time, Ilima came too, screaming in pleasure as he rode the powerful wave of the orgasm. They held each other close as they recovered. Then Ilima got up and came back with a wet cloth and cleaned them up. After a little while they were ready for round two.

Ilima gently stroke Sun's face.

"Sun, tell me what you want. Communication is important and so is talking about what we want to try and do in bed", Ilima said.

Sun whimpered with desire.

"Please, Ilima, oh please... hurry... I need you now. I want you inside me. I can't wait any longer. Make love to me, please", Sun said.

"Okay, my beloved husband, here it is. I am going to give you all of me and more. I love you so much", Ilima replied.

They picked up their clothes and Ilima relocated both of them to Ilima's bedroom, their bedroom now. With gentleness and tenderness, Ilima guided Sun to their bed and when they were settled, they kissed. Ilima reached for the bottle of lube in his drawer and coated his cock in it before replacing the lube in his drawer. He prepped Sun. He slowly put a finger in Sun, then a second one and finally a third one. Sun let out a loud moan as Ilima crooked his fingers inside him and grazed his prostate.

"That's it, my love. Relax for me. You're so beautiful", Ilima said.

Sun and Ilima fully gave themselves to each other that night. When Ilima crooked his fingers inside him just so and touched something that practically made Sun convulse in pleasure, Sun could only cry out and beg.

"Please, Ilima, please, make love to me", Sun said.

"Yes, my love, yes", Ilima whispered lovingly.

Then Ilima was moving inside him.

"Look at you, love. So beautiful, so aroused, so pliant and yielding, so mine. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I'm giving you all of me and more and I can see that you are doing the same thing yourself and that's the beauty of true love and of oneness of two bodies and souls", Ilima said.

Ilima repeatedly hit his husband's prostate, making Sun sob in pleasure, thrusting deep one last time. Then Sun stiffened and his eyes rolled back in his head as he came with a shudder, screaming his husband's name in pleasure and jerking against Ilima as Ilima filled him. A few seconds later, Ilima came too, his entire body shuddering uncontrollably as he screamed his husband's name in pleasure.

"I love you so much, Sun", Ilima whispered tenderly.

"I love you too, Ilima", Sun replied with a loving smile.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When Sun caught a cold and felt under the weather, Ilima took care of him. Ilima spoiled Sun rotten, drawing him nice warm baths, feeding him homemade egg drop soup and delicious seasoned vegetable sautés, reading to him, sometimes bringing him ice cream, and just keeping his husband company. One morning, when Sun got up, he felt much better and knew that he was almost completely healed. That morning, he found an adult-sized trial guide tee at the foot of his bed. He went to thank Ilima and he wore it with pride. Ilima suggested they invited Sun's friends over for lunch. Sun hugged his husband from behind, kissed him and helped him cook and set the table. They both smiled when Hau, Gladion and Moon walked in and sat with them. They chatted and had a nice meal with a glass of wine. Moon smiled.

"Aren't you glad, Sun, that we talked you into telling Ilima about your feelings for him?", Moon said.

"Marriage looks good on you, pal", Hau said.

"I could say the same thing about you, Hau", Sun replied.

Gladion smiled and intertwined his fingers with Hau's for a brief moment before turning to Sun.

"You look better", Gladion said.

"I am. I wasn't at first, I was very depressed and I self-harmed two or three times. I know that you know what that's like. But Ilima helped me just like Hau helped you and I stopped doing it", Sun replied.

Ilima looked at Sun with so much love in his eyes that Sun nearly cried. Sun was glad he found someone he found someone who loved him as much as he did in return. He was also glad that he had such good friends and a mother who loved him and loved his husband, her son-in-law, both of which she was proud of for they were good, compassionate, loving people. When his friends left, Sun joined Ilima in the kitchen. His friends wanted to help clean it, but Sun insisted that he and Ilima would do it on their own. After cleaning the kitchen, they went to their bedroom and laid on their bed in each other's arms. They began kissing each other tenderly.

"I love my friends, but boy am I glad that they left because now I can have you all to myself", Sun said with a seductive smile on his face.

Ilima returned his smile.

"I'm not averse to this idea", Ilima replied.

"We've come such a long way, we've seen so many things, we've met so many people and Pokemon", Sun said thoughtfully.

"That we did", Ilima replied.

"What a fantastic journey it was", Sun said.

Ilima nodded and smiled. Sun snuggled up to Ilima who stroked his hair.

"I love you so much, Ilima", Sun added. 

"I love you too, Sun", Ilima replied. 

No matter what hardships they would face in the future, they would face them together and they would be there for each other every step of the way. They spent the rest of the evening talking, making love, and discussing the future and projects. As the sun rose up in the early morning, they fell asleep with their fingers intertwined. 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> That's what egg drop soup looks like:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBK_gjfoXZ4
> 
> Etymology list of all berries:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd7Lz9xY0GQ
> 
> https://pokemondb.net/pokebase/140040/what-is-the-names-origin-of-all-berries
> 
> I currently have several fanfic projects on my list. I'm going to write a TLOZ fanfic series in three parts, and I'm going to write another fanfic for my Looking Glass Wars/Hatter M. series. I also intend to write more Pokemon fanfics with the five pairings seen in "Love, love, love" and what their lives as married couples are in my headcanon (except the next ones will; center on only one pairing per fanfic, will be longer, and might be M-rated or E-rated). If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
